


Клуб одиноких сердец сержанта Кеммлера

by MorrighanofEriu



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Necromancy, Not sure for AU, Talking, Talking To Dead People, grey moral
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu
Summary: Все ищут знаний, но кто-то ищет их по ту сторону Законов.





	Клуб одиноких сердец сержанта Кеммлера

“ _Я, я всегда был его любимцем!_ ”  
Да, Гривейн, он любил тебя. Как любят верного пса. Но не назовёшь же ты его неблагодарным? Какая разница ведь, как любят. Во всяком случае, для тебя.   
“ _Мне казалось, вы дозрели для выступлений в тяжелом весе_ ”.   
Ах, Коул, бедная ты овечка, думать можно что угодно. Но пользуешься ли ты своими размышлениями разумно? Сомневаюсь. Правда, это уже твой выбор.   
А про Капиоркорпуса и вспоминать было противно, не то что узнавать. 

Я разлепил глаза и неохотно сполз с древней каменной плиты. Немного посидев, я встал, распрямился и немедленно схватился за поясницу.   
Что поделать, в моём возрасте долгие медиативные прозрения будущего, особенно на холодном камне в сыром подземелье, как правило, противопоказаны. Однако выбирать не приходилось.   
“Так они вылезли на свет всё же”, — потирая лоб, подумал я. Голова раскалывалась, чему могло соответствовать множество причин: от банальнейшего скачка атмосферного давления до осознания отвратительного настоящего, которое происходило на другом континенте.   
Хотя это было не моей проблемой.   
Я вздохнул, нашарил склянку с болеутоляющими таблетками, проглотил парочку и медленно пошёл наверх. Из своего убежища на свою же работу. 

Этой ночью я был не особенно нужен, потому я поболтал с ночной сменой, пожаловался на самочувствие, выслушал уже их жалобы на график и зарплату, после чего отправился к подсобным помещениям. Одно из них принадлежало мне — и фундамент его был почти так же древен, как мой подвал. И я пользовался им как хотел.   
Я умел договариваться с людьми.   
Я долго шуровал ключом в замке, а когда открыл дверь, то окунулся в не самый приятный запах дремлющего вивария.   
До люка в полу повсюду стояли клетки с лабораторными животными, которых отдавали мне. С каждым из них я вежливо поздоровался, сменил воду, насыпал корма. Почистил часть клеток, оттягивая неизбежный спуск в подвал.   
Осмотрев животных, я пришёл к выводу, что они в порядке, а потому следует идти вниз. 

Спустившись вниз, я подошёл к мертвецу, что висел, связанный, на стене, бережно взял его лицо в руки и прошептал несколько слов.   
Тот застонал и открыл глаза.   
— Некромант…   
— Да, товарищ Петров, — спокойно ответил я, отступая на шаг, — вы правы.   
— Белый Совет уничтожит тебя, как остальных, — сплюнул он.   
— Ну, меня ещё найти надо. А вам, как почётному покойнику, веры нет. Упокоят.   
Он прищурился.   
— Покойнику?   
Я потёр виски. Не любил я разговоров, но что поделать. За всё приходится платить.   
— А думаете, нападение Красной Коллегии на вашу башню в Архангельске было так, кошмарным сном? О нет, они уничтожили вас всех. _Всех до единого_.   
— То есть… — медленно произнёс Петров, — я… на самом деле?..   
— Ну да. Конечно, некоторое расследование ведётся, но допрашивать останки запрещают Законы Магии. Да вы и сами это знаете, Семён. Уж простите, отчества не знаю…   
— Зачем?   
— Что зачем? — непонимающе спросил я.   
— Зачем ты спас меня?   
— Вы ведь знаток Красных. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы эти сведения пропали. Я запишу их, а потом их найдут. Как многое другое.  
Он скептически смотрел на меня.   
— Я ведь изучаю то, что осталось от вашей башни.   
Он не понимал. Мне это было очевидно. Его непонимание читалось во всём.   
Я расстегнул фибулу, убрал её. Скинул свой плащ.   
Мантия полноправного члена Белого Совета, да ещё и с позументами и некоторой специфической символикой на некроманте шокировала не одного покойника. А шокировать одного из Совета Старейшин сам, как говорится, Бог велел.   
— Давайте я выражусь яснее, — продолжил я холодно. — Вы думаете, Кеммлер сам себя выдал? С его-то защитой? С тем страхом, что он внушал в мире духов? О нет, это я привёл к нему других. Только я сделал это непрямо. Он, знаете ли, был моим мастером. Пусть безумным, но мастером. И он всегда ругал меня за благоразумие. Впрочем, ему не мешало это привлекать меня в качестве редактора своих произведений. Ну, да вы и так знаете, что Кеммлер написал за свою жизнь.   
— И?..   
— Я же говорю, что редактировал. Спорил с ним, всё такое. Предлагал издательства. Переписывал от руки. Но не пользовался. Мне как-то не надо было.   
— Не верю.   
— Ну и не верьте. Мне от этого ни тепло, ни холодно. Я вас за лабораторных мышей оживляю, чтобы ваши знания не пропали, а вы упрямитесь.   
Я почти видел, как по накатанной дорожке двигались его мысли. Ну и пусть. Все лабораторные животные обречены на смерть, так почему бы мне не воспользоваться этим. Забирать выживших после эксперимента, ухаживать за ними, заботиться, объяснять их участь — а после пользоваться их жизнями. Уводить их в смерть, провожать — и попутно получать небольшую армию _действительно_ преданных мне духов, которые пролазят везде. Ну, практически.   
— Где я? — резко спросил Семён.   
— В моей норе, где ещё. А нора моя под хосписом. Знаете, что это такое?   
Судя по его лицу, он знал. И, пресекая его обвинения, я несколько раздражённо сказал:  
— Я тут жил задолго до них и съезжать не собираюсь. И вообще, я тут работаю.   
— И как это некромант работает с умирающими? — едко осведомился мой пленник.   
— Разговариваю с ними. Помогаю принять неизбежное. Подбадриваю. Делаю работу, которая передо мной. Предупреждаю, когда уже конец, чтобы они спокойно доделали необходимые дела, пообщались с родными, попрощались с ними. Если есть возможность, то и вовсе…   
Я прервался. Да, тех, кого можно было бы при должной силе организма и правильном своевременном современном лечении спасти, я пытался спасти. Не всегда получалось, но я честно предупреждал их.   
За какую только соломинку люди не хватаются.   
— Удивительно. Но всё же?   
— Что всё же? Простите, тяжёлый сон был… Собеседник из меня не очень сейчас.   
— Может, тогда сами сон расскажете? Я когда-то увлекался их толкованием.   
— Да я видел. Сейчас… — Я потёр виски и осторожно пересказал свои видения. Семён оживился, и разговор наконец пошёл. 

Я дёрнулся. Где-то у одного из пациентов начинался кризис, требующий моего присутствия. Я вежливо прервал Семёна и объяснил, что ухожу и потому погружу его в анабиозное состояние. Чтобы, так сказать, мыши и крысы умирали не зря.   
Он кивнул. И когда я уже повернулся к нему спиной и взялся за ступени лестницы, он произнёс:  
— То есть вы предвидели эту войну. И знали точно, когда и почему она начнётся. Зачем тогда, всё-таки?..   
— Я же говорил, что не хочу, чтобы знания пропали. Да и знать о вымерших Коллегиях полезно.   
— Вымерших? Вот как?   
— На те же грабли наступят они, — монотонно ответил, — что поводом послужило к ней, ведь нельзя им понять человека до самого конца. И вот тогда им всем и конец.   
Уже поднявшись и погрузив покойного Старейшину в сон, что смертным не подвластен, я пробормотал:  
— Если, конечно, сучка Мавра не сделает что-то со “Словом”, или до того эти чёртовы выкормыши не станут богами.


End file.
